Baby (Dragon Ball)
Baby is a villain from Dragon Ball GT. He is voiced by Mike McFarland. Baby is a parasitic life form created by Tuffle scientists, having the DNA of their king infused into a robotic body. Before his completion, the Tuffles have been wiped out by the Saiyans, in which the warrior species then took the Tuffle homeworld for themselves, thus calling it Planet Vegeta. This caused Baby to gain a very serious hatred for any Saiyan. Before the Tuffles were wiped out, Baby was launched into space. Sometime later, Baby created Dr. Myuu and gave him the designs to finish his creation (Myuu thought he was the one that created Baby). In present time, Goku, Trunks, and Pan discovered Baby in a lab. Trunks destroys his incubator, but the mutant machine survived and began his quest to wipe out what remained of the Saiyan race. He ended up infecting Trunks at one point, but Trunks expelled him from his body. He later arrives on Earth and infects Goten and Gohan. Finally, he infects Vegeta and ends up using his body as his main and prefered host.He proceeds to infect the people of Earth and use the Black Star Dragon Balls to create a new Tuffle planet (which due to this, the Dragon Balls scatter once again, giving the Earth only two to three weeks before exploding). Goku arrives to take Baby on, but by the time he arrived, Baby had achieved the form "Super Baby Vegeta 2", overpowering Goku, even with the latter in Super Saiyan 3. Goku ends up transforming into a Golden Great Ape and rampages, overwhelming Baby. Pan later gets Goku to come to his senses, allowing him to achieve Super Saiyan 4. The massive power boost caused an infected Bulma to use a Blutz Wave amplifier on Baby, turning him into a Great Ape. However, Goku, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Hercule, and Majuub managed to stop Baby and expell him from Vegeta's body. Baby was destroyed when Goku fired off a x10 Kamehameha Wave at his ship, causing him to crash into the sun and die out. His death, and even his life, was all in vain due to his plans to destroy the Saiyan race and rebuild the Tuffles. However, he ended up becoming the very thing he and his parent species hated. Description Baby was created by the surviving Tuffle scientists near the end of the Saiyans' genocidal campaign against them, a conflict instigated by King Vegeta so he could rule the planet and steal their technology. Baby was given the source DNA of their king and was launched into space in a ship with the remnants of the Tuffle king with him before the entire Tuffle race was killed. As a result, he possesses an intense hatred for the Saiyans, who killed off the Tuffles and took over their planet (Planet Plant, renamed Planet Vegeta after the Saiyan conquest). At some unknown point, he created Dr. Myuu, giving him the designs for creating the machine mutants and to resurrect him later on. However, Myuu believed that he was the one who programmed Baby and not the other way around. Goku, Pan and Trunks first saw Baby in Dr. Myuu's Lab, and Trunks destroys his incubator. However, Baby was not destroyed. Instead, he awoke and engaged the Saiyans in battle but was overwhelmed and hid himself in Myuu's body. Once in space, Baby burst out of Myuu's body, revealing he was the one who created Myuu before he went over his plans to kill the Saiyans and since they thought him dead, he started planning to catch them off-guard. Using one of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Baby found a ship with many passengers aboard and, after killing a majority of them, possessed a young alien passenger and lured the Saiyans to the ship. When they arrived, they took him to a medical planet, where he came up with a plan to steal one of their bodies. Stealing the body of a doctor, he tricked Trunks and tried to possess him, but Goku and Pan showed up with the Saiyans revealing they knew he was alive and wanted to draw him out. They engaged in a battle with Baby managing to enter Trunks' body through a cut on his arm, but Trunks turned Super Saiyan and forced Baby out. However, it turns out Trunks had some of the Tuffle parasite's DNA put into him, and Baby was snuck off the planet in a space shuttle. Having tasted the power he was seeking, Baby killed all the passengers, absorbed their energy and decided to go to Earth to obtain more power from the Saiyans there. Eventually, Baby arrived on Earth, where the few remaining Saiyans resided. Baby began to infect the people of the planet except for Mr. Satan, Uub and Good Buu, and took over several of the Z-Fighters, eventually settling on Vegeta as his permanent host. Goku fought Baby once he returned to the brainwashed Earth, but Baby was able to defeat Goku, even after he went Super Saiyan 3, due to his child body being unable to maintain that level of power. Baby launched a final attack at Goku, who is teleported away at the last second. Baby believes Goku to be dead, so he uses the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for Planet Plant to be brought back. Uub, Goku's student and friend, arrived to avenge his fallen mentor and friend and fused with Buu to become Majuub, but Baby turned Majuub into chocolate and ate him up. Goku returned to Earth with his newly-restored tail to fight Baby once more, but despite his new power, he could not defeat him. Goku then turned into a Golden Great Ape and went on a rampage, overwhelming Baby before Pan managed to get him to regain control of his senses, thus allowing Goku to turn into a Super Saiyan 4. Baby was no match for Super Saiyan 4 Goku, as even his strongest attack only did superficial damage to Goku. A Tuffle-infected Bulma brought out a Blutz-Wave Amplifier to help Baby, and by using it, Baby became a Golden Great Ape. Goku continued to fight and was able to defeat Baby with the help of Gohan, Goten, Trunks (who were freed from Baby's infection), Mr. Satan, Majuub (who had been freed from Baby's body) and Pan. Baby leaves Vegeta's body and enters a spaceship, hoping to escape, but Goku uses a x10 Kamehameha and sends his ship into the sun, completely obliterating him before the Z-Fighters returned to Dende's lookout, with Goku using his Instant Transmission and Kibito Kai using the Sacred Water to free everybody from Baby's infection. However, the Z-Warriors discover that the Earth will explode in two weeks, due to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls to make another wish. Forms Original Dragon_ball_gt_baby.jpg|Infant form Boy_body_Baby.png|Child form DragonballGT-Episode039_328.jpg|Adult form Baby Vegeta Baby Vegeta.jpg|Baby Vegeta Super Baby Vegeta.png|Super Baby Vegeta Super Baby Vegeta 2.jpg|Super Baby Vegeta 2 Great Ape Baby.jpg|Great Ape Baby Vegeta Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 15 TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Scary Characters Category:Parasites Category:Non Humans Category:Evil Creations Category:Characters hated by Coolautiz Category:Possessors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutants Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:One-Man Army Category:Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Dark Messiah Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Bigger Bads Category:Torturers Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the past Category:Provoker Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Communists Category:Speedsters Category:Ki Users Category:Tyrants Category:Creations of Science Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Flyers Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Robots Category:Parasitic Assimilators Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Xenophobes